


i can't escape this now (unless you show me how)

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't escape this now (unless you show me how)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

She's not coping.

Ever since Allison – ever since she _died,_ it's like there's this hole in Lydia's chest. A gaping wound that's not healing, no matter how much Lydia tries.

So she throws herself into pack business, reads the bestiary over and over until the words start to blur to look for a way to bring Allison back.

Somehow Scott finds out and he shouts at her until he breaks down, crying in her lap about how he misses her too and how much he loved her.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't cry, just strokes his hair and thinks _if only you knew._

**\--**

It's ridiculously easy to find her mom's pills.

Lydia waits until her mother has passed out to spread them out of her bed. She counts the pills. _One, two, three.... twenty._

More than enough.

Lydia looks around her room and takes a deep breath.

“I miss you,” she whispers. “I miss you so damn much. It's not right without you here.”

Her voice is hoarse, like she's been screaming, and her eyes fill up with tears.

“I can't do it,” Lydia sobs. “I can't be here without you.”

Hot tears streak down her cheeks as she swallows the pills two at a time. It's not long until she starts to feel the effects and Lydia falls back onto the bed. The ceiling is spinning.

She closes her eyes, just for a moment, and she hears it.

" _Lydia!”_

It's Allison calling to her.

Lydia is smiling when she opens her eyes, and there she is. Allison is in front of her, looking more beautiful then Lydia remembers.

“You idiot!” Allison yells, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. “What are you doing?”

For a second, Lydia is confused. Drowsy and confused. “I'm dead,” she says, and realises that her hands are shaking.

“It's not too late,” Allison says, nearly hysterically. “You can fight it.”

Allison takes her face in her hands. “You have to fight it, Lydia. You can still make it. _Fight.”_

“No!” Lydia rips herself from Allison's grip.

“You have to,” Allison begs. “For me.”

“That's not fair,” Lydia cries, legs buckling. She pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them, rocking back and forth. “Don't make me. I don't want to.”

Allison kneels besides her. “ _Please.”_

“No. No, no, no,” Lydia chants, squeezing her eyes shut. “I _can't.”_

Allison is sobbing, loud ugly noises that make her chest heave with the effort, but Lydia doesn't care.

Suddenly a howl goes up, loud and clear, and Lydia flinches.

_Scott._

She hears Stiles's voice in her head: _“Death doesn't happen to you, Lydia! It happens to everyone around you. All the people left standing at you funeral.”_

Then... static.

Allison is still talking, but Lydia can't hear. Her ears fill with white noise, her body goes numb.

The first thing she hears is, “it's too late,” then Allison standing up and offers Lydia her hand.

“It's too late,” Allison says clearly as she pulls Lydia up. “It's too late.”

They walk together in silence, hand in hand, towards a bright light.

“What... what is that?” Lydia asks, awed.

“I was waiting for you,” Allison says. “So we can go together. I didn't want it this soon, but it's too late now.”

Lydia looks back only once, sees her body lying still, Scott leaning over it. “Tell her I miss her,” he whispers in her ear, a few of his tears landing on Lydia's cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
